the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Elephantine
Emperor Elephant is the most feared person in the Theoland Galaxy . Life as a Child Elephantine was born 40 miles west from the great capital. His mother died in birth and his father was left to raise him by himself. His great great great grandfather was a trusted member of the first Theoland Senate and Elephantine wanted to be like him. When Elephantine was walking in the woods around his house he was spotted by King Theo . Theo saw the force within and decided to train Elephantine, a decision he would soon regret. He moved to the jedi council tower in the capital which is where he stayed. Jedi Elephantine was training as a jedi until he was 18. Siths were not in the galaxy so jedi only defeated criminals and served civillians. Elephantine became a jedi knight at the age of 18 and shortly after he overheard Theo talking with the leader of the Ollieland Galaxy Ollie . They were discussing the sith crysis in the other galaxy. Elephantine later studied the sith and forced King Theo into telling him all he knows. Theo could now sense the evil in Elephantine, who later fled the building killing 3 jedi. This is when the galaxy was first introduced to the sith. Monkey Troops When Elephantine fled it had been 80 years since he had been seen last. He bribed the king of the monkeys to declare war on the humans. This was the start of the monkey troop wars. There were three great wars of theoland which involved monkey troops. After elephantine lost the last war he betrayed the monkeys and killed their current king. Battle Droids Shortly after Elephantine was growing weak at the age of 105. He used the force power of regeneration which meant he could never die of old age. He then also used this on his first apprentice. He and his apprentice then fled to the planet of Darkrium where they built a droid factory. They created billions of droids and were preparing for war. However the jedi Hammy broke in and killed Elephantine's apprentice. The elephantine launched his army and started training his new apprentice, Lord Raven. Lord Raven Raven was Elephantine's strongest apprentice. At 4 years of training Raven was already strong enough to defeat 6 jedi knights and a jedi master. Elephantine grew weary of Raven as he had read that sith kill their masters when they are strong enough. Elephantine saw that Raven was now strong enough and was plotting to kill him so Elephantine kicked Raven off the planet and was imprisoned 200 meters beneath the surface. Boba Nett Elephantine's next apprentice was a bounty hunter called Boba Nett. He had already assinated 2 jedi and Elephantine saw the force in him. Elephantine put the regeneration power on Nett. Elephantine trained Nett for years and when Boba was getting strong enough to defeat him, Boba left Elephantine to continue his career as a bounty hunter. However Nett still worked for Elephantine The Imperials The Imperials were founded in 900 BBU. It was the group ruled by Elephantine and he was made Emperor of it. This is where he got his title from. The Imperials were very secretive and never sent their guards to fight until the war of the Galaxay . Apprentices Elephantine has had many apprentices. Here's a list of them: *Lord Snarel *Darth Zazer *Darth Drain *Boba Nett *Lord Raven *Darth Youl *Darth Tyag *Lord Efile *Darth Doom Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of The Sith Category:Evil Category:The Imperials Category:Sith Emperors Category:Centenarians Category:Leader Category:The War of the Galaxy Category:The Sixth Great War of Theoland Category:The Fifth Great War of Theoland Category:Humans Category:Sith Lords Category:Murderers Category:Emperors